Saigo no Oji
by Lealu
Summary: Takes place after the Winter War and after ichigo has regained his shinigami powers, how will he react when he finds out there is a huge reason why his raven has't visited him and that a man called the Saigo no Oji has gone missing! R&R    ICHIRUKI!
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me! I haven't written a story on fanfic for many reasons, unfortunately one of the reasons included the Tsunami that hit Japan about a month ago. I'm not brilliant at writing however I do share my passion of writing and bleach with one of my friends Yuki who is in japan at the moment so this is for you Yuki!

Gambarou Nihon! :)

* * *

><p>This takes place after the winter war and after Ichigo gets his powers back (However that may be, I will think of how soon!). The shinigami in the local area have discovered Ichigo with his powers back and they happen to be shinigami that Ichigo knows.<p>

* * *

><p>The full moon shone so brightly it could have been daylight. Sakura petals would skim across the surface of the ice covered moon now and then. But on this particular night it wasn't petals that silloweted the moon but two shinigami. Their feet would swiftly run across tiled roofs, The town hasn't seen or heard shinigami in what it seems a long time for the guardians of the towns consists of a qunicy a fullbring and a young girl.<p>

No shinigami was allowed to set foot in the town for two years, Until now.

The first sillowet, The leader was a tall man who carried his zanpactou by his right him and he never let go of the hilt. The second sillowet was a woman with long hair and she was just a inch smaller than the man and her zanpactou was tied at her waist however it was held further at the back. The two sillowets mirrored each other perfectly as they ran above the town, they would run, leap and even stop at exactly the same time. Every time with perfect grace.

However this time the leader of the two stopped so suddenly the other sillowet triped slightly from the shock.

"Whats wrong?" asked the woman shinigami as she regained her footing from the little mishap.

The leader out of the two scanned the town. The woman got ajitataed at the fact that he knew something she didn't. "Is it him?" she asked this time sounding firmer to make sure that this time he answers her question. knowing him he's probebly ignoring her on purpose.

She hated that about him.

"It depends... who are you refering to Ran-chan?" The man pondered with a playful voice. Rangiku sighed and slapped the back of his head. " You know exactly who I am talking about Gin!" Gin didn't reply with words he just gave her a pathetic confused look, which she loved.

Gin was still comforting the back of his head, when it hit him "Ah ha! you mean the Saigo no Oji!" Rangiku gave a final sigh of releaf at the fact that he wasn't compleately useless. "Yes, so?"

"So what?" Gin said blankly "Gin! Was it him!" He thought long and hard, well he was pretending to, Gin always did enjoy making Rangiku mad. Then after a long pause he replyed short and quickly

"No" Rangiku was about to hit him again until he continued "However I did just sense someone just as important" It was Rangikus turn to make the pathetic confused look "who?". Gin turned to face the moon " I beleive Ichigo-kun has regained his powers". Rangiku ran infront of Gin to see his face, just hoping that he was pulling a grin which suggested it was a joke, but unfortunately for Rangiku Gin wasn't grinning or smiling he was looking at the moon with a straight face.

"Why us" Rangiku moaned " why do we have to see him! why do we have to explain why no-one has come to see him in two years! Why do we have to tell him about Kuchiki chan" Matsumoto slumped down onto the closest roof.

Gin looked over to rangiku who was pulling a bit of a hissy fit. "Ran-chan" He started "someone has to tell him, we should tell him why the shinigami have been forbiddon to come here and we should also probebly tell him about the Saigo no oji. but that is as much as we should tell him. Its not our place to tell him what happened to Rukia-chan, especially me." Rangiku looked up at him with surprized eyes. Gin isn't normally the type of person to think about others feelings, but considering the subject...

... no-one would like to break the news about Rukia to Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much for reviewing and i hope to get even more this time!. Ok now this may get a little confusing from now-on so your welcome to tell me if i have lost the plot ^.^ also this is a long-ish chapter. (the longest i have ever done anyway!**

**Here it goes! enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own bleach or the charactors but i don own Yuki, Kyou, Masashi and Miyu :P**

* * *

><p>The full moon shone so brightly it could have been daylight. Sakura petals would skim across the surface of the ice covered moon now and then. Ichigo only started noticing the details of the world since he started seeing spirits again. well he would admit to himself that can't fully see them as clearly as he used to but its a start and a step closer to her.<p>

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bank of the river which runs through his town. The river moved so slowly you couldn't tell that it was moving, the reflection of the moon looked like a exact copy. He couldn't remember how long he spent sitting there he just let time drift pass him like the floating sakura petals. He wasn't just sat there for no reason though.

He was trying to sence one of them. A shinigami. There hasn't seen a sighting since he lost his powers, acording to Ishida and the others. He could understand that there was no reason for the others to vist but what really confused him was why _She_ didn't visit. Understandable he couldn't see her whilst she was a spirit but Urahara still has her gigai.

Ichigo finally gave up. He let out a sigh of defeat, tiredness has conqured him. "Right" he sighed once again as he stood up, before he turned round he had one glance at the moon "Time to get home the old man will be wondering where i-"

Bam!

He was interrupted by someones powerful shoulder. Normally in these kind of situations he could turn say 'sorry' and walk away without a scratch, however this time the pure force of the shoulder knocked him to the floor. _'This isn't normal'_ he thought to himself, as his vision became worse. he looked up to see what he crashed into and all he say was a young woman. His vision became worse and worse but he could work out her main features.

She had long Icy blue hair which finished at her waist, her eyes where a stunningly bright blue. Everything about her reminded him of a cold deadly ice which people would only suffer from. her hair and eyes where the only things which stood out from is foggy vision. Ichigo tried to ask her who the hell she was but nothing came out, his throat became tighter the more he tried to speak. as did his eyes become heavier and a powerful force was unleashed which kept him pinned to the ground. He felt like he was going to die.

Until a familiar voice woke him from the pain.

_Ichigo... do you know how I hate rain? And it rains in this world, too. If your heart is troubled, the skies will become cloudy. If you grieve, it will rain ever so easily. _

"Huh?"

_I wonder if you can understand... the fear of being rained on in this lonely world... To stop that rain, I shall lend you any strength, any power. If you just have faith in me, I will not allow any rain to fall upon this world._

"old man?"

_Trust me, Ichigo. As long as I am here, you'll never fight alone. _

_Say my name!_

"Zangetsu!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes snapped open and and kneeling before him was another woman but not the same woman as before. She looked older, wiser. Her eyes where gentler than the others. Suddenly ichigo realised that he was lying face down on the concrete. he began to pick himself off the floor, he felt lighter than before even his scowl decreased a little.<p>

"oh thank goodnes your not dead!" the lady said with a sigh of relief. "Yuki!" she shouted as her head snapped to the icy girl who was sat at quite a distance away. "Why did you crash into this young man, he could have been seriously hurt. 'Yuki' just turned her head as she began scanning the sky. _Who is she looking for? _asked himself. He knows what she is doing, heck he did that when he was serching for peoples rehetsu. _Wait, is she a shinigami_ ichigo pondered _no she can't be, her uniform is different._

"Sumimasen" the lady started "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo by any chance?"

_How does she know my name?_

Ichigo slowly replied "yes... but who are you?".

"My name is Miyu Miyamoto, she is Yuki" she said whilst gesturing to her and finally she turned her back slightly to reveil a little baby in a bundle tie to her back "And this is Kyou" She slowly stood up and helped Ichigo to his feet. Before ichigo could think to say 'Thank you' she spoke quite firmly

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you must not tell anyone that I was here you must not tell anyone that Yuki was here and You must _never ever_ say that Kyou was! do you understand?. I trust you Kurosaki Ichigo, and the fate of so many people lie on this agreement."

Ichigo was now very confused but when she finished one question snapped into his head "If you don't want me to tell anyone that i met you then why did you introduce yourselves, why did you even come and talk to me in the first place!" his voice got louder to make sure that yuki could hear what he had to say too. "And you!" his voice was now directly pointed at yuki "Why the hell did you bash into me, couldn't you see where you where going!" he expected an answer but all she did was stare back with her piercing blue eyes.

"my, my she was right about you." Miyu sighed, ichigo just stared at her hoping that she would explain further "she described you perfectly right down to your scowl" she continued whilst pointing at his brow. Ichigo stupidly looked up then he touched his own brow when Miyu's touch left. "I wanted to meet you because you saved our lives during the war. Also i come with a message." Ichigo's eyes snapped back towards Miyu who started walking away from him. "She says 'keep your eyes on the skyes'" Miyu began pointing to the night sky "what ever that means, Saionara". She finally disappeared,

_was she talking about Rukia?_

Ichigo turned to the hill where yuki is sitting.

"Well?" ichigo started "Are you going to say sorry!" ichigo asked whilst pointing at his bruised shoulder. She stood up "why should I?" she asked back, her voice was gracious and calm despite her apperence and slightly familiar to ichigo "I gave your powers a boost,ne?" she shouted back.

Then it hit him, he didn't realise that he was talking to spirits. He just felt lighter and well normal for once. he put his hand on his chest and he looked down, he could feel his rehetsu surging through his body. He looked up to say thanks but she was already gone.

However there still where two rehetsu signatures left in the sky ... somewhere. He climbed onto the higher bank of the river so he could get a better view of the town and he started scanning the sky, just like Yuki but only a few moments ago.

He found them, but when he found them they found him. "Kurosaki Kun! 3" Rangiku squeeled as she hugged him from behind the sheer shock made ichigo jump out of her arms before she gave him **THE SUFFOCATING HUG. **

Rangiku put on her confused, puppy eyed look whilst she stood opposite ichigo "whats wrong Ichigo? I thought you would be happy to see us!".

"us? what do you mean us?" Ichigo wondered. Gin then stepped out of the shadows and rested his hand on Rangikus shoulder. She just returned a smile. "yo Kurosaki, Ran-chan your happier then i thought you would be" Gin stated "seeing as in we have to explain Everything to him". Rangikus smile faded He always reminded her of her duty's.

**_Thats what she hated about him_**

"Excuse me but, whats going on?" they both looked at ichigo "What do you need to explain?". "Silence fell upon the trio, It was a deathly silence which would be placed either before or after a battle. Gin and Rangiku looked as if they wanted to run and not look back, but they couldn't do that to him, he has a right to know after all. "everything" rangiku explained.

"You may want to sit down" Rangiku advised while gesturing towards the empty wooden bench which sat underneath a street lamp. Ichigo agreed, he was reminded how tired he actually was. when he sat down he signaled Rangiku to carry on "Ok" She began "I'm sure Oriheme and the others have informed you that there hasn't been a sighting of shinigami in the area, well that's because after the war we noticed an alarming rise in spiritual pressure, it could be more humans becoming more exposed to our world or someone very powerful had made an appearance, at first we thought it would be you but even if it was you we couldn't go. The town became too fragile for the shinigami to return, due to Aizen roaming the streets and the swapping of the towns. Also we where all ordered by central 46 to not make contact with you"

"why couldn't you make contact with me?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes, he wanted to know more about the world he left behind for two years and why the central 46 forbayed the shinigami to see _Him_. Why him.

"I don't know, Orders are Orders" Rangiku sighed as she looked at her feet, she couldn't look at Ichigo. "It broke Rukia's heart" Gin continued for Rangiku.

Ichigo's head snapped up at Gin "how is she?". Gin looked at Rangiku who was still staring at her feet. It was up to him to fight Ichigo. "Its not my place to say". Ichigo's heart thumped against his chest, he dreaded at the thought of Rukia being hurt. "Gin, please tell me what happened to Rukia!".

Gin was now also now staring at his feet. He just repeated what he said to Ichigo ince again. "Its not my place to say".

"ICHIMARU! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO RUKIA!" Ichigo demanded as he stood from his seat and he headed towards Gin. Gin looked up at ichigo and he opened his eyes "I'm sorry but it's not my place to say" his voice sounded truly sincere. Ichigo got angrier and angrier.

"Ichigo!" yelled a very familiar voice. Ichigo swung round to greet the tall feline figure. "Yoruichi-san! They won't tell me what happened to Rukia" Yoruichi sighed "It's not their place to say, But it is mine" Ichigo's hands where clenched into fists.

"Kuchiki Rukia Died 11 months ago"

Ichigos heart sank as he fell to his knees, Rangiku rushed to Ichigo's side to comfort him. "how did she ... Die?" Ichigo whispered in a dark tone.

"She was murdered by an assasin who goes by the name 'Yuki'".

* * *

><p>In a far away forest Yuki is walking through the woods with Kyou in one arm and a bloody Katana in the other, with each step a footprint of snow and ice was left behind, killing every shrub and living thing that blocke her path. She came into a clearing which is covered in wild flowers. Yuki looked up at the moon and then back down at Kyou.<p>

"So the deed is done?" asked a tall man who wore a dark crimson cloak over his hakama. Yuki nodded. The man walked towads yuki and reached out for Kyou. Yuki dodged the man and she kept Kyou closer to her " I dont trust you".

Masashi smiled "ha, well I don't exactly trust you ether. You are known as the 'Snow with no soul' especially after you killed that Kuchiki girl" Yuki sat down and put Kyou on her lap so she had two hands to clean her blade. "I don't know anyone by the name of 'Kuchiki'".

Masashi began to laugh "my, my you really don't have a soul. do you?".

Yuki stopped and looked down at the sleeping babe on her lap "not anymore"

* * *

><p>Thats it folks Plz review! And don't kill me for killing rukia and just give the story a chance before sayin "HOW COULD YOU KILL RUKIA!"<p>

no fire balls plz! *bows m(~~)m


End file.
